


Gamp's Laws of Elementary Transfiguration

by A_Atrytone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Atrytone/pseuds/A_Atrytone
Summary: Minerva McGonagall is pondering over an academic essay in the early morning hours.
Kudos: 6





	Gamp's Laws of Elementary Transfiguration

Minerva McGonagall entered the Hogwarts staff room. 

“Good morning”, she said, greeting the gargoyles guarding the heavy oaken door with a nod. It was still early, before the breakfast hour, the room was empty and the pale morning sun shone through the great lead glass windows. Minerva closed the door behind her and exhaled deeply, taking in the silence of the room. For a moment she watched the dust dancing in the rays of sun, before she took off her green velvet cloak and walked towards an armchair next to one of the windows. 

Minerva picked up the roll of parchment that she had left lying in the armchair the night before. Sinking into the cushions, she tried to make out where she had stopped reading. It was an article from _Transfiguration Today, “Gamp's Laws of Elementary Transfiguration: Well established, but as of yet unsolved”._ She quickly skimmed the paragraphs for signs of familiarity. 

_“Gamp's laws of Elementary Transfiguration have long been known as one of the most essential laws in modern Transfiguration. This most well known phenomenon poses five equally well known exceptions, the impossibility of conjuring certain materials from nothing. These exceptions continue to baffle the wizarding world and an explanation has yet to be found. Previous attempts to solve this mystery by means of categorising the five known exceptions by material quality, stage of biological development or environmental impact, and thereby finding a relevant connection, have not shown to be entirely convincing [...]”_

She had thought about handing out this article to her NEWT students, when they would begin studying Elementary Transfiguration, the art of creating things from, and vanishing things into, nothingness. It was a branch of magic entirely different from Material Transfiguration, transforming matter into matter. She always tried to put great emphasis on this particular theoretical aspect before beginning to teach the actual incantations. Gaining a basic understanding of the topic before practicing magic was, in her opinion, essential.

_“[...] Even though the exact reason for the existence of these five exceptions to Gamp's Law are unknown, it is agreed among most experts in the field that they would have to be caused by the very singular use of magic required for Elementary Transfiguration. While Material Transfiguration simply transfers matter from one form into another, and things such as size/ weight, the state of aggregation and chemical bonds have to be taken into account, Elementary Transfiguration is fundamentally different. When vanishing, Matter becomes Nothingness and therefore the Energy of the substance or organism is deleted. When conjuring, Nothingness will become Matter, so eventually Energy will be created. This Conditio, conflicting with the most essential of scientific Muggle laws, is what makes Elementary Transfiguration so very unique, even among other kinds of magic [...]”_

Yes, unique, Minerva thought, was a fitting description. Awe inspiring. Maybe she should have her students read Democritus as homework, in order to make them more aware of this unusual disposition.  
She raised her head, and let her gaze wander slowly through the deserted room. The sun was comfortably warming her body in the armchair by the window and continued to conquer more aspects of the staff room while the morning drew on. It would soon be time for breakfast. And after that, a busy day, filled with bustling students and colleagues. 

_“[…]When performing Elementary Transfiguration in accordance with Gamp's Laws [...]”_

The door opened and a figure cloaked in black entered the room.

“Good morning, Minerva”

“Good morning, Severus”, Minerva answered absentmindedly, barely looking up from the pages. 

Severus walked across the room and picked up a book that had been lying on one of the tables.  
“Are you coming down for breakfast?”, he asked, turning back towards the door. 

“Just a moment”, Minerva answered.


End file.
